In the realm of exercise equipment, punching and/or kicking bags and targets are commonplace. Existing stands are designed to withstand punching and kicks and as a result tend to be bulky and/or permanent fixtures. As such, existing stands are not easy to move to different locations and are not easy to store away when not in use.
Additionally, users tend to be of different heights and have different exercise needs (e.g., punching versus kicking exercises, martial arts versus boxing, etc.). However, many existing punching and kicking exercise equipment are not easily adjustable to accommodate these needs.
One type of prior art portable exercise device for training self defense includes a large hollow base that is filled with water or sand to make it stable when kicking or punching the pads or targets. Such devices are typically very heavy after filled with water and sand and as a result they are difficult to store or move from one location to another.
Another type of prior art portable exercise device for training self-defense includes a human torso and head shape for practicing punching or kicking techniques. Such devices are not adjustable in the height or position of the head and torso, and as a result may not be appropriately sized for very tall or short people, or practicing techniques for a variety of human sizes.
Consequently, a portable stand for training self defense is needed that is stable, easily stored, moved around and easily adjustable over a range of heights and positions.